Fourth Of July
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Just a oneshot about a nice little Fourth Of July with our favorite kappa and our favorite priest.


The blonde sat on his bed, staring out the window for what seemed like the longest time before the other man had the guts to say anything. "Sanzo?"

"What do you want, kappa?"

"I just wanted to know why you just keep staring out your window like that. What is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what, Sanzo?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on, it's the fourth of July! You should be downstairs at the party." Gojyo said, sitting next to the priest.

"I'm not one for festivities."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Gojyo spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Sanzo, who continued to look out his window. "Can I ask what it is you're really waiting for? You say you're waiting for nothing but that would be pointless so what is it?"

"Fireworks." He spoke solemnly and took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Why wait for them up here? We're gonna watch them too ya know."

"I know."

"Well then why don't you come downstairs?"

"Because I want to have some privacy."

"Liar. No one wants to watch fireworks alone."

Sanzo paused. "I don't want other people to see me…"

"What? Do you turn into some sort of weird Buddha-monster when you see fireworks?" Gojyo teased.

Another pause. "Not really."

"So tell me why." He hesitantly put an arm around the priest's shoulders, preparing to get smacked, but Sanzo never moved. "Why don't you want people to see you when the fireworks come around?"

"You really want to know?" Gojyo nodded, his eyes suddenly full of interest, Sanzo stared him straight into his blood red eyes. "Alright. But first, why is it you're so eager to know this?"

"Because I care about you and want to get you down there so you can socialize."

The priest's face went blank and he looked away. "You care about me?"

"Yeah."

He closed his eyes and faced the window again. "If you really want to know the truth… they scare the shit out of me, alright?"

"Sanzo… why?"

"The sound mostly."

"The big boom? I _love_ the big boom!"

"Maybe you do but it scares me."

"I guess it makes sense. You've been through a lot, lots of fights and whatnot, and next to the rest of us you look on the more serious sides of things."

"You've got that right."

"So… why don't you want other people to see you?"

As Gojyo's sentence ended the first firework was set off and as it exploded in the air, Sanzo jerked violently, instinctively grabbing his gun. "That's why."

"I see. You know what? Hakkai doesn't like them that much either, but… he says when he's around other people he feels better."

Another few rockets were set off, followed by equal explosions and Sanzo's face twitched, his body lightly shaking. "That's Hakkai."

"It could be you too. You should feel better anyway."

"Why's that?"

Gojyo sat behind Sanzo and pulled them both into the middle of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sanzo and rested his head on his shoulder. "Because you aren't fighting this battle alone."

Sanzo sighed and laid back into Gojyo's chest. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Gojyo smiled and flopped them both onto their sides. "Watch the show with me."

"Gojyo…"

"Please? I'm right here, they won't hurt you I promise." He laughed and snuggled his face into Sanzo's neck.

"Fine, fine just get off of me."

"But then they'll get you." He joked as he rolled Sanzo on top of him.

"Gojyo I swear…"

"What?"

"If you dare do something disgusting I'll-"

Gojyo pulled Sanzo's head down and softly kissed the smooth lips he'd been lusting after for so long. One hand ran through the silky blonde locks, another rested on the man's waist. He lightly bit at the lower lip, sucking on it, slipping his tongue in and out. He flipped Sanzo so he was on bottom and began grinding their hips together. He heard Sanzo moan into his mouth, which drove him mad. He broke the kiss and stared at the priest, who was also out of breath. "Do you classify that as disgusting?"

He just shook his head.

"Would you if I took your clothes off?"

His eyes widened a bit, but he shook his head once more.

"Would you if I said I love you?"

Sanzo immediately sat up. "Never say that to me unless you really mean it, kappa."

"Calm down, Sanzo…"

"No. You've said that to so many girls, I know. I've heard it. You never meant to a single one of them. Not one. And don't try to say that I'm _any_ different." The man stood and walked toward his personal bathroom.

"But you are, Sanzo." The water sprite said, following him in. "You're amazingly different."

Sanzo was turning on his shower, pretending not to hear Gojyo, steam rising out of the shower and out of the bathroom. "Just get out of here, demon."

Gojyo grabbed Sanzo's wrist and extended his arm completely upward, Sanzo's feet now slightly dangling above the floor. So many emotions ran through those crimson eyes in so few seconds. Hurt, heartbreak, lust, love, anger, need…

Sanzo struggled to reach his gun, but Gojyo easily removed his robe and threw his gun into the other room.

"I am not a demon."

"But you are, Gojyo."

"I'm a half-demon, yes. But I am nothing like them. Take it back."

"No."

"Take it back, Sanzo!"

"Never."

"Then I'll just have to make you." He smirked and ripped the rest of Sanzo's clothes off, then proceeded to remove his, Sanzo still dangling.

"Gojyo… what are you doing?"

He put Sanzo in the shower, and then stepped in, holding him tight to his body. "I'm making you take it back."

"I won't, Gojyo. Come on… you and I both know you're a demon."

"I am NOT a demon, you stupid, persistent priest!" After this, Gojyo forced his lips to Sanzo's again, shoving the blonde's body into the wall. Sanzo moaned and ran his hands through Gojyo's hair, arching his neck. The kappa took this opportunity to suck and bite at his jugular vein.

"Gojyo…"

He said nothing. He was sickened by his love's accusations and refused to say anything more to him at this moment. He lifted Sanzo up so his legs were resting on Gojyo's shoulders, then began teasing his private areas with his tongue, swirling it over the tip of his cock, around the base of his entrance.

"Gojyo please…" Sanzo all but whispered, his head resting on top of Gojyo's, hands clutching the blood-red strands that he had suddenly become oddly attracted to.

The sprite ignored him and took him in, slowly but deep. He repeated the slow torture countless times, listening to Sanzo's moans and hisses. Occasionally he'd drag his teeth on him and the priest would whimper or his moans would become louder. His name was heard many times amongst other incoherent sounds. He stopped and lowered Sanzo back to the floor. "Take it back."

"I…"

"Take it back, Sanzo."

"But Gojyo… you're a demon, may you be half-demon or full demon, you're still a demon."

"That isn't true!" Gojyo grabbed him again and threw him on the bed in the other room. He straddled Sanzo's hips and positioned himself just above him, hands on either side of the blonde's face. "Now dammit, take it back!"

"Gojyo…" Sanzo cupped the kappa's face in his hand. "Please… listen to me."

"Not until you take it back!"

"Gojyo! What was your father?!"

"A youkai!"

"And your mother?!"

"A human!"

"And that makes you?!"

"A half-demon, yes! I know! But I am not a full-blood youkai! I am not a demon! Now take it back!"

"No! Because what I said, you just admitted it was true!"

Gojyo thrust himself into Sanzo, making him scream, both in pain and surprise. The kappa held Sanzo closer, biting at his neck and shoulders. Sanzo threw his head back as he repeatedly called out Gojyo's name, begging him to stop. The loud banging outside was almost rhythmic with Gojyo's thrusts.

Sanzo had never been more afraid. The loud crashing noises around him, outside and in, the pain he was feeling all over his body, the contact with another person. It all felt like battle. But this time, he was trapped. He couldn't move or do anything about his enemy. "Gojyo please stop…"

Nothing was said or done. The priest was ashamed but he felt hot tears forming in his eyes. "Okay, okay fine! I take it back! I take it back! You aren't a demon!"

And Gojyo stopped. "You mean that?"

Sanzo nodded furiously. "Uh-huh."

"Sanzo… I didn't want to hurt you or anything like that… or scare you… and actually… I wasn't really that mad. But dammit, I knew that you of all people wouldn't let me be with you…"

"What?"

"Sanzo. I love you. But I know you could never love me back. I did this because for the longest time now I've just wanted to be yours, but I knew I'd never get that chance. I'm sorry…" Gojyo looked away and walked toward the door, getting dressed as he walked.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo said as he wrapped the blankets around his knees.

"What?"

The priest hugged him tight and Gojyo hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small blonde. "Fireworks aren't that bad."

Gojyo smiled and kissed his pretty, blonde, bombshell he'd been looking for his whole life.


End file.
